Miles Aquila
Miles Marmus Aquila is the main playable character of Kingdom Hearts 4 and it's sequels. Prior to the events of the game Miles served as a US Marine fighter pilot while fighting in Afghanistan. He was also a friend of Sora's family as well as Riku and Kairi's. After the events of Kingdom Hearts 3 Miles soon discovered the note Sora Riku and Kairi found. He soon went to find Sora. He then later ran into King Mikey, Doland and Goofy and joined forces with them. He is voiced by Hayden Christensen. 'Appearance' Miles bears a resemblance to the main protagonists of the Assassin's Creed series, Desmond Miles, Altair Ibn La Ahad and Ezio Auditore Da Firenze as well as Alex Mercer from Prototype. He has short brown spikey hair and has blue eyes. He basically resembles a shorter haired older looking version of Sora. Personality Miles is a very cynical and quiet young man. He cares alot for Sora, Kairi and Riku. Dispite this Miles holds an agressive and cynical side as he never forgave his father for leaving him. Dispite this. He retains a sense of humor and sarcasm and is still very social. He is also a ladies man as he is very polite and well liked by women (etc. Kairi, Tifa, Daisy and Mini). Unlike Sora, who was obsessed with medieval like interests, Miles is a realist as he is highly focused on the situation. He is also alot more fiercer than him and Riku put together. And also Unlike the two, Miles shows a killer's side. Relationships Sora Sora is a little brother figure to Miles. Sora idolizes and looks up to him as a role model. Riku Much like Sora, Riku looks at Miles as a role model and a big brother figure. Riku basically turns to Miles for counsel and guidence. Kairi Miles is basically a gentleman with Kairi. Kairi also developed a crush on Miles after being saved by him a bunch of times. She looks at Miles as the kind of person Sora would be when he's older. Tifa Lockhart Miles has a frequent crush on Tifa. Often hitting on her in a very polite manner. Tifa laughs at his flirtatious attitude. She also does consider him "cute", but she told him that her heart belongs to someone else. However they did kiss when Miles said goodbye to her. Cloud Strife Miles and Cloud basically make a pretty good team.They are pretty distant to eachother, but later came to respect eachother like brothers. Kaze Aquila Miles was orginally close to his father. When Kaze left his family Miles became depressed and distant from the world exept for his brother Sora, Riku, Kairi and his friends. Over the years after his father's disappearance, Miles never forgave him. His negativity about his father's absence caused him to join the US Army. This made Miles into the man he is today. When Miles found out his father was alive, he sought to find him and get him home. After Kaze regained his heart, Miles forgave his father. (More to come) Trivia *Miles means "Soldier" in Latin. *Aquila means "Eagle" in Latin. *Miles's first, middle and last name share similar meanings and origins with Sora and Riku's first names. For example a Soldier is someone who fights on the ground, while the Eagle flies. His middle name is also latin for "Marine" which relates to the sea. Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Keyblader Category:Characters Category:Kingdom hearts 4 characters Category:Males